Awesome Futuristic Objects/Author's Comments
The subpage for the object show, Awesome Futuristic Objects. Easter Eggs Episode 1 The first easter egg, which appears on Episode 1 for a split second. Spencer Everly edited this in on the final version, which surprisingly made it in. Episode 3 If anybody has payed attention, Sherbert from S!TS! REBOOT and BFPOR appears in the Elimination Intro. Epic, ain't it? :P References Episode 1 The first reference on the show. The coordinates are real coordinates, which resides from The Futuristic Central City, KY on S!TS! REBOOT. They are also the actual coordinates from the real Central City, KY. The sentence in the end is, really, a joke. Episode 2 Object Land is the entire OSC community's shows mixed in an whirlpool full of sections which end up with a planet full of object shows. At least, in S!TS! REBOOT's universe. It's quite a bit more though, as this can be set up as a great idea if Jacknjellify thinks this through. Barely heard, but Fire says something in the series for the first time... at least, if Spencer did some research before he set that up, since he spoke on the first episode. Yep, even the genius behind the scripts can forget things... Trapezoid says he hasn't said anything yet in the series, then he says this (Which is barely heard in the episode since I didn't do anything about making the audios for the episode this time) "Doesn’t Spencer Everly do the 4th wall breaks, not BFDIFan?" Quite the truth there, Fire. Episode 3 You know, the best parts of the episode is where my real self appears in. And also, this does a reference to S!TS! REBOOT. This is also canon to S!TS! REBOOT, since Object Land is a part of the Supernoviverse. The 2nd time I appear in the episode. Might be the last time I make myself appear in the series. I call it a 10/10 lol There's a lot of context in this one, so I'll just make it a short summary: rust_ was great at that time, who (Well, before it got cancelled) did a web comic called "Nichijou no Gaiden" which is the Nichijou series but with Objects. I have no idea why planning didn't go so well before it got cancelled. Sure, I parodied the series on S!TS! REBOOT (S01, E15a) but it was only for fun. rust_ isn't a good person anymore, so this reference is kinda outdated. And there you have it. The rest of the references might be too long to go over, so I'll just stop there. Errors Episode 2 When Super Ball's rat ran away, Dynamite chases it as it gets away with his object draft (Yet, he only chases the mouth of the draft). In the challenge, he's supposed to be absent all though until he runs back by the host as seen below: So I guess the animators just didn't see that continuity thing there. Episode 3 Yet another animation error has been revealed. Emerald and Pizza Box was supposed to keep pulling on the object, then Pea pulls it away from Pizza Box leading to her flashback story, but instead Pea steals it from Pizza Box. What a way to cheat the system there. Trivia - AFO was originally BFDIFan's idea. I joined in to make the show better than anything he has made before, which I'm glad I decided to. - This is also the very first object show I've ever participated in with a team. I'm not joking, other stuff I've made wasn't really OSC-related. I took in original shows and stuff like Spencer! The Show! (Duh, this wiki is all about it) - The first episode's challenge was supposed to make people think where objects from their world originally came from. But I don't think people caught that yet. - The 2nd episode wasn't my favorite. Reasons are because I did make the script, but I didn't get back in time to voice act the 4 main characters (Poster, Sherbert, Ice Cream Sandwich, and Smash Bros. Invitation) and do the audio editing for the show. I'm not really sure who did the audio editing though, ask BFDIFan. - The third episode had a play-on episode title, and it also kinda celebrated Craziness Island's 1 year anniversary with the necessity of the "ripoff" tactics mixed in with originality. * Kris was also going to voice act as herself (As I contacted her about it), but was changed to me since she was busy all the time. - Episode 4 will be a snow challenge.